The Environmental Health Institute (EHI) has four defined areas of scientific inquiry: Neurosciences, Genetics, Pharmacology and Biochemistry, and Population Studies. During last year a workshop was held on "The Role and Identification of Environmental Factors in Neurodegenerative Disorders". The interdisciplinary composition of that panel served the intended purpose of generating new information and perspectives focused on the role of neurotoxicity in the neurodegenerative disorders and the impact of environmental agents on mechanisms of neurotoxicity. A report of the proceedings of the workshop was prepared for publication in Neurobiology of Aging. A Monograph on the "Mechanisms and Consequences of Oxidative Damage" has been drafted. This multi-authored monograph centers on the thesis that oxidative damage is a major pathological mechanism in many human diseases, and that despite multiple enzymatic, non-enzymatic, and genetic defenses against its occurrence, considerable potential for damage exists and can be exacerbated by environmental exposures. The Study Group on "Assessing Risks of Adverse Reproductive Outcomes from Environmental Toxins" was convened to evaluate these potential untoward outcomes for purposes of carrying out reproductive risk assessments. The group opined that the models presently proposed for reproductive process, and discussion of quantitative modelling of reproductive risk from environmental exposure must address exposure assessment tissues, the contribution of genetic and other biological factors, and possible differences between exposures that affect somatic cells and those which induce germ cell effects. A Monograph is being prepared. During this reporting period, Monograph No. 3 in the series has been published: "Detection of Cancer Predisposition: Laboratory Approaches." In the coming year study groups will review and evaluate "The Role of Environmental Factors in Excitatory Amino Acid Neurotoxicity" and the topic of "Genetics and Development", to include putative mammalian developmental regulatory genes, proto-oncogenes and growth factors, and gene regulation of teratogenesis in humans.